1. Field of the Invention
A connector arrangement includes a flat conductor component having a flat engagement portion, a conductive bus bar component having a flat engagement portion, and a conductive contact screw connecting the conductor and bus bar flat engagement portions in contiguous surface-to-surface electrical engagement. The contact screw has a pointed tip and is axially displaceable from a retracted position normal to and spaced from the flat conductor and bus bar engagement portions toward a connected position in which a pointed end of the screw penetrates or extends through openings in the bus bar and flat conductor engagement portions, and into a bore contained in a housing support surface.
2. Description of Related Art
It has proven to be difficult in the prior art to make electrical connection with the flat conductor leading to an electrical panel, such as a solar panel generating a photovoltaic current, or a printed circuit board. Many different solutions have been proposed in the prior art for improving the connection with the flat conductors. Generally, it has been proposed to contact the associated end of the flat conductor by means of a contact spring.
Contrary to the proposals of the prior art, it has been determined to take another route, and to provide an electrical connection to the relatively delicate flat conductor by means of a penetrating contact screw having a pointed end for piercing the flat conductor and for connecting the same in contiguous surface-to surface contact with a bus bar.